<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recovery by asoulofstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789289">Recovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars'>asoulofstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Eavesdropping, F/M, Injury Recovery, Scene jumping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riona's very concerned for Shawn after he gets shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shawn Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Spencer/Riona Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place between "Shawn Takes A Shot in the Dark" and "You Can't Handle This Episode". Some day, I will write recovery things from Shawn's POV (either canon related or Shawn/Riona AU related).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The waiting while Shawn was in surgery felt like forever. While Riona was far more interested in knife trauma, she’d done a fair amount of research into gunshot wounds over her life. And done almost as much specifically on .45 auto gunshot wounds today after Lassiter identified the bullet that hit Shawn. That was all that held her together. If she hadn’t had something to try and focus on, she would have gone nuts. Figuring out that it wasn’t high velocity, so it wouldn’t cause devastation helped. But, especially now that she knew <em>where</em> Shawn had been hit, she knew that there was a lot of damage.</p><p>            Even with a through-and-through, the shoulder was host to lots of muscles, tendons, and a major joint. Shawn would have shoulder problems for the rest of his life. But the bullet had somehow not nicked the subclavian artery and caused him to bleed out, and it hadn’t hit the brachial plexus that controlled his arm function. Would he be more limited in the future? Yes. Would he always feel it? Yes. But he would live, and he would live a relatively normal life.</p><p>            Even with all of this, she was determined to see all imagining and notes from the surgery just to make sure. She needed to know everything to make it easier for her to breathe.</p><p>~*~</p><p>            Riona wasn’t surprised that Henry insisted that Shawn come home with him. She also wasn’t surprised that she had a case almost immediately. She barely slept, but that was the norm. She kissed Shawn’s cheek and gave his hand a squeeze.</p><p>            “I’ll visit you later,” she told him.</p><p>            “Good. I’m gonna go crazy,” he said.</p><p>            Riona rolled her eyes. “You’ll be well looked after.”</p><p>            Shawn gave her a look. “Be glad you’ve never seen my dad go into protective mode. He fusses worse than you do.”</p><p>            Riona just grinned. “<em>Good</em>. See you later.”</p><p>            “Yeah,” he replied, smiling gently at her.</p><p>~*~</p><p>            “What are you doing here?” Lassiter asked as she arrived at the crime scene.</p><p>            “I got a call,” Riona replied. “Do you not want me here?” she asked.</p><p>            Lassiter shifted. “I’ll always take you over Strode, but I was under the assumption that you’d be with Spencer.”</p><p>            “World doesn’t stop just because he’s hurt,” Riona replied, even though she would like nothing more to spend all her time with Shawn and making sure that he was truly okay.</p><p>            Lassiter put a hand on her shoulder. “The doctors discharged him. He’s going to be fine. And I can call Strode if you want to go see him.”</p><p>            Riona shook her head. “It’s fine,” she replied. “But thanks.” She jerked her head towards the scene. “Let’s go to work.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>            She wasn’t surprised when she saw a rental car parked at Henry’s house and was greeted by Maddie Spencer. She walked in and saw Shawn blink sleepily at her from the couch before a grin spread across his face.</p><p>            “<em>Riona</em>!” He tried to push himself up with his good arm.</p><p>            Henry and Gus were both there in a second to push Shawn back into a laying down position. Riona smiled and suppressed a small laugh, wondering how often <em>that</em> was going to happen.</p><p>            “You’re really hating this whole bed rest thing, aren’t you?” she asked.</p><p>            “<em>Yeah</em>. But I keep falling asleep, so that’s not so bad.”</p><p>            Riona nodded. She knew that he was definitely on antibiotics, but she wondered if Henry or Gus had asked for a sedative or sleep aid to keep him under control. Shawn patted the couch in front of him. She settled in, and he wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her into his chest. She smiled and nuzzled him.</p><p>            “Looks like you have some good people taking care of you.” She looked up at him.</p><p>            “Yeah. Don’t think it was really necessary for Mom to come in, but it’s good to see her.” Shawn gave his mother a charming smile.</p><p>            Madelaine rolled her eyes at her son. “You were <em>shot</em>. Of course, I was coming in. I’m just glad your father has you here. Your place is too small.”</p><p>            Shawn rolled his eyes right back. “I was not given a choice in where I was staying.”</p><p>            Riona kissed his jaw. “Your mom’s right; it’s good you’re here. It’s easy to have space for company, and your dad’s retired and can make sure you sleep and take your medication.”</p><p>            Shawn just whined a little. “I don’t need to be babysat.”</p><p>            “Yes, you do.” Henry, Gus, Maddie, and Riona all said in unison.</p><p>            “<em>Thanks</em>,” he replied.</p><p>            “You’re still on a ton of medication, Kid. You sleep over half the day, and you need to drink when you are awake.” Henry handed him a Gatorade.</p><p>            Riona smiled affectionately. Shawn kissed the top of her head, and Riona nuzzled him. She was just happy that he was home.</p><p>~*~</p><p>            “Talk to me about your case,” Shawn whined.</p><p>            “No. You are on <em>medical leave</em>. You’re not allowed to work cases, and if you hear any details, you will want to and <em>try to</em> work cases. So, no. You’re getting <em>jack</em> from me.”</p><p>            “Gus, do you hear this?” Shawn turned to Gus.</p><p>            “Mmm. She’s right. The second you hear any sort of details, you’re going to be trying to solve it.”</p><p>            “C’mon, Son!” Shawn wrinkled his nose at Gus, tutting loudly.</p><p>            Riona giggled, and she patted Shawn’s leg. She knew much better than to give him any inkling of what she was working on, and she had given Woody a strict gag order. By that, she had blocked Shawn’s number on Woody’s phone, and she knew Woody wouldn’t be able to remember Shawn’s number.</p><p>            “I can always call Woody.”</p><p>            Riona nodded. “You could <em>try</em>,” she replied.</p><p>            Shawn narrowed his eyes at her. “What did you do?”</p><p>            “Let’s just say that you’re not getting information out of Woody.”</p><p>            “You didn’t kill the new coroner, did you?” he asked.</p><p>            Riona rolled her eyes at him and didn’t dignify that with a response. Shawn pouted at her with big eyes.</p><p>            “No, no way. I’m not budging. You’re healing.” She looked at him pointedly.</p><p>            Shawn just pulled her closer. Riona rested against his chest.</p><p>~*~</p><p>            Riona had her eyes closed, and she was resting against Shawn’s chest. His heart beat under her ear, and he was definitely <em>out</em>. It was comforting, though, with his arms wrapped around her. And if she was more prone to sleep, she would easily fall asleep. He was warm, and she could lay in Shawn’s arms forever.</p><p>            “Are they dating?” Henry asked.</p><p>            “I don’t know,” Gus replied.</p><p>            Their voices carried from the kitchen, and had she actually been asleep, it would have been fine.</p><p>            “But something happened between them, right?”</p><p>            “Something happened between them last year, and I think that this has only made things more muddled for them.” Gus snorted. “They said <em>I love you</em> on that phone call. I know when Shawn’s lying, and he wasn’t. And, well, we’ve all known how Riona feels for years.”</p><p>            “They’d be good together,” Henry mused. “She brings out the things his mother taught him.”</p><p>            “I just want them to stop dancing around it. I don’t know how many more insecure Shawn rants I can take before he gets through that and just asks her out.”</p><p>            Riona let out a small huff against Shawn’s chest. “You guys <em>do</em> know I’m not sleeping, right? And that I can hear you.”</p><p>            She heard Henry and Gus creep out of the kitchen.</p><p>            “You’re awake?” Henry asked.</p><p>            Riona blinked at them. “I don’t sleep. More than like four hours a night.”</p><p>            “How do you look so…asleep, then?” Gus asked. “And, have you looked into medication? I’m sure I have plenty of doctors on my route who would be willing to write you a prescription.”</p><p>            “I don’t want to take medication every night to sleep. I’ve been living like this since I was twelve. I mean, it took me about a year or so to really start functioning properly, but I’ve got it under control.” She rubbed Shawn’s chest. “As far as <em>looking</em> asleep, I’m comfortable. It’s easy to look asleep.”</p><p>            Henry crossed his arms. “Okay, well, care to explain what’s going on with you two?”</p><p>            Riona shook her head. “What’s going on with us is between us, and we don’t need either of you butting in to our relationship.”</p><p>            Not that she <em>knew</em> exactly what was going on with her and Shawn, but she knew that he would talk to her about it when he was ready to, and she wasn’t going to push, because she wanted Shawn in her life, and she wasn’t going to lose him just because of romantic feelings versus platonic ones. But she definitely didn’t need Henry or Gus making things between them more complicated. Not while Shawn was healing. She was far more concerned with making sure that he recovered.</p><p>            “And I want him healed before there is <em>any</em> discussion of what’s happening between us.” Riona looked at them both pointedly.</p><p>            “<em>Fine</em>,” Gus replied. “But I make absolutely no promises for what I say when he goes another rant.”</p><p>            Riona put her hand over Shawn’s, twining her fingers through his. Shawn made a small noise, tightened his grip on her, and pushed his nose into the top of her head. She smiled and rubbed at his chest with her free hand. She liked that even in sleep, he wanted to be closer to her.</p><p>            “So, wait, how many other conversations have you heard the last couple weeks?” Henry asked.</p><p>            “A few. None that I really remember, though. But you weren’t discussing <em>me</em>.” She gave Henry and Gus a pointed look, slightly glaring at them. </p><p>            “Fair enough,” Henry replied.</p><p>~*~</p><p>            Riona was glad when Shawn moved back into his own place. It was a sign that he was recovering well. But she wouldn’t be able to properly rest until he was out of the sling. Even then, she knew that he was going to have <em>issues</em> for the rest of his life, and that his antics were going to be a little bit harder for him to do. But she knew that he’d figure out a way to overcome his limitations, because Shawn was definitely not one to let that stop him. For now, she’d just accept that he <em>was</em> recovering.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>